


Stripper

by Redcognito



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero Yuy? A stripper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripper

"Stripping? You have a new job as a stripper?" Duo stared at his friend in complete shock. Heero, dancing on a stage, stripping his clothes off? Wiggling his body parts in a provocative manner? Duo wasn't sure the other boy could relax enough to wiggle in an innocent manner, let alone provocatively. Not to mention nakedly.

"No, I said stripling," Heero explained patiently. "My new boss called me a stripling - it's another word for young man."

"Oh," Duo replied, feeling a little disappointed. "It's a shame you're not a stripper. You could have gotten me free entry into strip clubs."

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on a Word of the Day: stripling \STRIP-ling\, noun:
> 
> A youth in the state of adolescence, or just passing from boyhood to manhood; a lad.


End file.
